The GaGa of the 70's
by LadyQueenKarli
Summary: What is Hermione doing attending Hogwarts in the time period of the Marauders' Seventh Year  1977 ?  And what is she doing with a baby that looks exactly like Head Boy James Potter?  What's with the secret that Sirius knows that nobody else does?


Some A.N.'s before I get started on this:

This is just supposed to be a fun little story. I won't be technical with all my facts and only the first three books will be followed. The rest (four and five since this is set in their fifth year) aren't going to be followed.

The information isn't going to be completely accurate for the time period, especially since I am changing some things around.

I'm just writing it to get back into writing after a five year hiatus so I am a bit rusty.

Summary:

What is Hermione doing attending Hogwarts in the time period of the Marauders' Seventh Year (1977)? And what is she doing with a baby that looks exactly like Head Boy James Potter? What's with the secret that Sirius knows that nobody else does? And is it true that whatever you do in the past will change the outcome of the present that our main character already knows?

Additional Notes: Voldemort was defeated at the end of the fourth year. And this chapter will be very short compared to the others since it's technically the prologue and me just getting the idea of it out there.

Chapter One: Almost Has Some Dangerous Consequences (Hermione's POV; January 31st, 1995 (5th Year))

"FIVE YEARS! FOR FIVE YEARS I HAVE WATCHED YOU SCREW UP EVERYTHING IN THIS CLASSROOM, YET YOU CONTINUE TO TAKE THIS CLASS OVER AND OVER! YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY CLASSROOM AND TURNED POTTER INTO AN EVEN YOUNGER SNIVELING BRAT! AND THAT IS ENOUGH! LONGBOTTOM, I WANT YOU TO GET—" I didn't get to hear Snape finish his rant, not that I wanted to anyway. I was rocking the newly sixth month old Harry in my arms as he was playing with my curly hair when it started happening. The explosion in the Potions classroom that has occurred an hour ago was spurning a reaction. Not only was Harry turned into a six month old baby, but as Dumbledore was watching Snape yell at Neville, the purple mist that had been surrounding the room since the explosion started migrating towards me. As the mist hit me, I felt as though I was apparating. The sensation was exactly the same. I shut my eyes and held tightly to baby Harry, who was starting to clap his chubby little hands together. The sensation of apparating lasted for what seemed to be five minutes, though I knew it wasn't that long.

The next thing I know my feet were on the ground, or so it seemed. I slowly opened up my eyes when little Harry started cooing at something. I figured I was safe, and I was half-correct in thinking that. I wasn't in any specific danger, but there were a bunch of strange students sitting in the Great Hall. Some of them I recognized, but they were much younger than I remembered seeing any of them. The first person that I did recognize was a young man that appeared to be Harry in every aspect except for his eyes…it was James Potter.

Internally, I just wanted to freak out. My brain was screaming at me to ask questions, like how did this happen? Why me? Is this really happening to me? But I was strangely calm, even though the Great Hall was extremely quiet. Everybody was staring at me and Harry. Well why wouldn't they? A strange girl and what they assumed to be her baby just suddenly appeared during dinner in the middle of their Great Hall.

I couldn't just stand here letting everyone stare so I had to act quickly. Readjusting Harry on my hip, I walked up to the teacher's table. I approached Dumbledore slowly, but before I could speak, he called out cheerfully:

"Ah, Miss LaRosa, how nice of you and your son to finally join us!" His twinkling eyes told me that he knew more than he was letting on to the rest of the school and staff. "Let us walk down to my office so we may discussion your transfer in a more private setting." Dumbledore stood up from his seat and beckoned for me to follow him out of the hallway, and then we began the walk to his office in silence.

-Note- I know that this was an extremely short chapter, but it's just getting started. Instead of being a page like this one, the other chapters will be three to five pages each. And they will have some more detail to them that the prologue didn't have.


End file.
